Recent developments in magnetic particle imaging (MPI) address the main drawbacks found in nuclear imaging by detecting non-radioactive tracers (i.e., magnetic nanoparticles), while achieving higher resolution in a shorter process time. In addition, magnetic particle spectroscopy has been used to characterize magnetic nanoparticles.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope of the embodiments described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the exemplary embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designates like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.